


Flowery Insults

by TheAngelicShipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Eren - Freeform, Ereri Drabble, Erwin is kind of a dick, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ereri, ereri fluff, riren - Freeform, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelicShipper/pseuds/TheAngelicShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is having a problem at work, but Eren may have the solution.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drabble. Sequel to Roses, can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowery Insults

Eren stared uneasily up at the clock above the door. Normally Levi came to visit him every day after work around 5:15. It was nearly 6:00.

_Did I do something to upset him? He didn’t look upset after dinner yesterday. Well, he normally looks pretty grumpy, but he didn’t look any grumpier than usual. Oh god, what if he got into a car accident? The streets around here are normally busy during rush hour. Should I call? Nah, he’s probably fine and I’ll just look clingy._

Eren focused on the repetitive noise of the rain pattering against the roof, trying not to glance at the clock every five seconds. He started tending to the small white orchid sitting on the counter, trying to find some comfort in the familiarity of the flower. He nearly jumped when he heard the bell clang, head whipping towards the door. In marched a very bedraggled Levi, his normally pristine black suit soaked with rain. Pushing a twenty across the counter, he shrugged off his suit jacket. Leaning across the counter, he pressed a kiss against Eren’s cheek. 

“Levi, you’re going to get water everywhere!” laughed Eren. “What happened to your umbrella? And what’s the money for?”

“I left it at work, and by the time I noticed, I was halfway down Route 55. And I have a question for you. How would I diss someone using flowers?” 

“What happened?”

“My boss was a dick, and Hanji told me he likes that “meanings of flowers” stuff, so I need to know how to insult him using flowers.”

“That Smith guy again? Say no more.”

Eren grabbed several potted plants off of the shelves, placing them on the counter. Most of them Levi didn’t recognize, except for some yellow carnations. 

Pointing at a cluster of yellow flowers, Eren explained their meaning.

“Okay, these mean that you feel slighted or rejected.”

He gestured to some smaller yellow flowers.

“Buttercups mean that the other person should be more grateful for you.”

He pointed to the carnations.

“These represent disappointment. Which do you think would be the best fit?”

Levi eyed each of the floral arrangements carefully.

“I’m thinking that the carnations would be best. They are more of an insult than any of the others, but they are still a nice flower so no one would be the wiser.”

Eren walked around the counter, wrapping his arm around Levi’s waist. 

“I agree. Show that bastard how pissed you are with pretty flowers. Now let’s get you a towel before you freeze to death.”


End file.
